Dark Allies
by dewmist
Summary: Mithcharnwin is a elf-wonderer who explories the relms of Middlearth but happens upon some elves in the woods.Friend or foe?
1. Mithcharmwin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything for lord of the rings! But Mithcharmwin is mine! I wish I did but don't.

..~Dark allies~..

Mithcharmwin awoke early in the morning to the chirping of birds and the sun trying to pry its way through the brambles and branches. She had slept in a well-constructed lean-to beneath a gnarled and twisted oak. This was how she had lived for most of her life, in the woods. The wood she was in now was filled with hardwoods with a few pine and spruce. It was near the end of spring so it was a lush green colour while fall leaves still littered one the ground from the fall. 

She was like a ranger but more skilled in ways for she was an elf, quick on feet and swift in reaction, she was almost invisible. Her life could have been so different; she could have had it all. The glory, power, jewels, anything, but no. She craved more, not some life where all she did was walk down torch lit halls and all admire her. No. She soon ran away from that life, never looking back. She didn't even miss her parents; they weren't her real ones anyways.  Her real ones were kind. Her "parents" now were just vain and didn't care or love for her what so ever. She just barely remembers her mother in her bed; slowly dieing of grief for the loss of her dearly beloved Husband in a war too long forgotten by Mithcharmwin for she was only an elfling, just above a hundred. No that was all in the past, she must live the present or die.

With her, she carried a bow, sling of arrows, dagger, and her memory of the thousands of books she pored over about healings, tracking, basically everything about how to survive on your own. She also had experience from watching other elves hunt and gather. She soon believed she had all the skills she needed and gathered clothes like that need for survival in the woods, and an elvish cloak.

Mithcharmwin's ears pricked up. Someone was coming; she quickly destroyed what she could that showed she was there and climbed the tree with ease. She looked down to see what appeared to be elves. But they seemed ready for battle for their weapons were drawn and faces lean for kill.

The two elves listened intently for any signs of the elf they thought they spotted last night. Then the auburn haired elf turned slowly towards where Mithcharmwin had lain. She swallowed hard. 

"They must be close. This way I go, that you, we will meet at high noon" said the other elf that was blonde. They both took of in pursuit of what was really sighing relief in the tree.

When Mithcharmwin was sure they had left she jump elegantly from the tree and gathered her belongings hidden under the tree's roots. 

Those elves were clad in ways she has never seen before and they seemed quite sinister. She hoped to never run into them again.  She soon gathered her bearings and walk only a few steps when she stopped dead cold. Someone was standing right behind her. She did a 180-degree turn, her dagger in hand ready to strike. But there grasping her wrist with the dagger tightly, was the auburn haired elf smiling evilly.  


	2. futile escape

Disclaimer: don't own anything from lord of the rings. Pity really. Oh but Mithcharmwin is mine.

A/n well second chapter, not sure where it's going really, we shall see I guess…

.. ~Dark Allies~.. 

"What is this beauty I behold?" asked the auburn haired elf smirking all the while. 

The other elf was behind her now.

Mithcharmwin tried to pry herself looser but he only squeezed her wrist harder, forcing the dagger to drop. These elves were much stronger then they looked for she wasn't that week herself.

"Let go of me you horrible creature!" exclaimed Mithcharmwin. (Lets call her charm from now on, shall we?)  

"Bremnon, draw near and bind her hands, I wish for no trouble from her."

"Yes Madias, at once." *sorry, not very elvish names are they? * 

Charm continued to struggle but as mentioned, they overpowered her. "This is a dream," she thought, "they captured me so easily. What do they wish of me?" many more questions spun around her head. 

She was not going to co-operate so easily. She did a low kick, knocking the blonde elf down, Bremnon, and head butted Madias in the face. She ran swiftly into the think-it of the woods, where the trees were close together and she could easily camouflage with her cloak.

"Aaaarrrgggg!" screamed Madias in a roar. Bremnon got up and moaned. "She will pay dearly for her attempt." said Madias as he drew his knife from his left ankle and went in search of charm, while Bremnon wobbled behind.

She was panting and breathing wildly when she finally stopped running. She must control her breathing if she was going to hide. She knew that these elves were skilled and tricky so she must be careful. While rubbing her forehead she heard them approaching. She held her breath and lay very still. Closer…closer… they were going to walk on her! She couldn't get up; with her hands tied she was at a disadvantage. She prayed to the Valar they would go by. Closer…closer they went by. She let out a silent sigh and began to get up. They stopped. They heard her getting up. She began to get up and run but it was futile they were on her in seconds. Madias had her pinned to the ground, knife drawn.

"This will teach you not to run of any more." He said as he slowly drew the blade over her arm making a fair size cut. Not one, mind you, big enough to need stitches, or medical attention, but enough to remind her. She was helpless with her arms tied, so all charm could do was to watch in pain as the blade went slowly across her arm making a 2 inch cut.

Mithcharmwin stared at the elves trying to figure out their game. What was she needed for?

"Listen" Charm said. "I have know money or any such value on me, so why are you offending me so?" She received an answer from Bremnon's fist. She was out cold.

"Madias, I believe this is the princess who was pronounced lost 50 years ago." 

"Shall we pay our respect to the king and queen then?" Madias said as her hoisted Mithcharmwin over his shoulders with relative ease.

a/n: well that's how she goes. I hope you like it so far. My first story. REVIEW please. I apologise for the crappy names again lol. Later days!


	3. friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from lord of the rings (though I have only been using elves so far…)

A/N: Moonmist, thanks so much! You're like the best Talitia! Lol. I disagree, you, by far, are the best. When I said ranger, I just ment she had traits like a ranger, and who knows, maybe one of her REAL parents were part human…. Anywhos on with the show!

.. ~Dark Allies~.. 

She was very pretty, this elf Madias noticed. Her long golden hair was neatly by her side. Though her eyes were now closed, he had noticed before they were the same colour as that of a midsummer sky. Her body thin, elegant and at a good height, not too tall. Wait, she was awaking.

When Mithcharmwin came to, she was greeted by the two elves again but now they had on smiles. They looked very fake. "Milady, will you ever forgive us for the deeds we have done to you?" asked Madias. Charm just stared in wonder. They had beaten her, cut her, and they were asking for forgiveness? She just stared at them with a quizzical look.

"Mithcharmwin, we…"Bremnon began but was interrupted, "you know my name? How?" 

"We were sent to find you milady but when we did, we thought you were a possible threat" 

"Why were you in search of me?" 

"We…ahh…are king, yes are king was in search of a bride after the horrible death of our queen. We were then in search of King Renthor's daughter, considered to be the most beautiful of all." 

"He is not my…. most beautiful?" Charm blushed. She was not called beautiful for such a very long time. It felt wonderful. "Where is this king of yours?"

"Oh…by the…you know… the… forest of Beleriand! Yah there! Right Bremnon?"

"Huh, oh yah!"

"It sounds so lovely. I do wish to meet your king, but alas, I left that way of life along time ago." Up there, she thought, I will be farthest from my homeland near Esgaroth.

"NO! I mean no princess, please come with us, at least come see the king and stay awhile?" Bremnon said. Charm had not slept in a warm bed and had a proper bath for ages. She miss it all dearly, but these two smiling at her, it was too good wasn't it? To be true? 

"I will go yonder with the, but I will leave when I may."

"It is agreed princess"

"I is not no princess! I mean I'm not a princess anymore." Boy, she really has been from civilisation for to long. Maybe it was a good idea to see elves and people more.

"We will travel from here, Mirkwood, and go over the Blue Mountains. Sound good prin…Mithcharmwin?"

"Call me charm."

Once Charm was untied and her dagger returned, they began their journey to Beleriand. It felt good to let other people to the tracking. She could now brush up on her skills and enjoy the woods more. She could have sworn she saw a wisp of gold at the corner of her eye. But she didn't care, she somehow felt safe with these two strangers, Madias and Bremnon, though she knew she still had to keep her wits about her. Little did she know they were heading south instead of north.

They had walked for most of the day and night and finally they stopped for rest.

"So where be we today Bremnon?" asked Charm as she finally sat down and enjoyed some berries and other fresh fruits. 

"We are…coming close to the end of Mirkwood and close to the Blue Mountains, milady." Truth be told, she had a rough idea where she was also, she wished to test them, though she could have swore the north part of Mirkwood was different. After a good nights rest, they again began and covered much ground, coming out of Mirkwood, and soon coming upon mountains.

The Blue Mountains!" exclaimed Charm, looking at the awe-inspiring picture. Though weren't the Blue Mountains bigger? No matter, she wasn't in these parts for a long while.

"Yes Charm, we shall soon be near are king." 

"Yes, do tell me about your king. How old is he? Is he handsome?"

"Calm down milady! All we be answered in dew time." Laughed Madias. Bremnon was not here because Madias had sent him scouting four days ago. Apparently a lot of orcs were seen near these parts. Bremnon was suspected back tonight. And soon enough he did arrive.

"Charm, will you fetch some more fire wood? Charm looked at the huge pile of wood near the fire, she figured Madias only wished to talk to Bremnon in private.

"At once"

As soon as Charm entered the nearby patch of woods she turned around, got low to the ground, and listened.

"…do not care for her anymore Madias. We should dispose of her now. She is only in the way." 

"Yes Bremnon I agree, but I feel Charm would make a perfect addition to my "collection" back home" said Madias.

"I would surly…" Bremnon faltered, then continued, "…think we are going to be there soon"

Some thing was up and Charm was not liking it. "Collection"? What was that? She wish to have none of it. Just as she was getting up to leave then when Madias appeared. Where is the wood Princess? What? Listening in on other people's conversations? How rude!" He then lunged at her teeth bearing. But now with her hands free she a quick dodge, and was gone in wink. She could hear two pairs of feet after her now but she was more able and smaller to dodge the low branches, and soon the footsteps were faint, then none all together. "This was ridiculous!" she said as she stopped. She was a warrior! But there was two of them and only one of her so after catching her breath she decided what to do next as she continued to run again.

A/N: Well another sorry attempt. Very confusing. I'm trying to make it interesting so bear with my non-imaginative mind. Well Review please and tell me what I must do!

Later days!


	4. Queen

Disclaimer: must I continue to say it? Lol. I don't own anything of J.R.R Tolkien.

Reviews: Rainbow-Mist: Thanks Bethy! I loved your story so far, and thanks for reading mine!  

MoonMist: Thanks again Talitia! You've been there through think and thin, through the hard times, fat and skinny…I'll stop 

A/N: well here we go again. I think I have the whole thing worked out now so POSSIABLY it will be better. Well here we's go!

.. ~Dark Allies~..

Again! Again she has escaped! This was really starting to bother Madias. Maybe they should have gotten rid of her while they could of. She was proving to be a hand-full. He was positive they would have gotten money or something for the return of Mithcharmwin but her foster parents were almost happy she had left. But the spirit she had was perfect for his slaves, but not so strong, she would need some breaking in, that's all. 

A thought came to Madias' mind. Maybe he wouldn't need her for a slave but for something more…

They were still tracking the unwanted princess. Bremnon had never seen Madias so eager or upset over this one elf. He was sure Madias would have wanted to kill her when he came back with the news. But he wanted her for his "collection". That word was almost perfect for the way he did treat his slaves. He called them a "collection" mostly because Madias likes to have the finest of all things. Even slaves. Madias would sometimes search for months to find the perfect ones. Bremnon thought it a little weird at first, but he gets them as well, even though he would have been one himself if he weren't family. 

"Bremnon" said Madias in a harsh whisper.

"Yes Madias"

"We draw near the Mithcharmwin. She must have had too sleep tonight, so we will meet her then."

"Yes Madias"

Charm let out a huge yawn. She had been running for the past two days and was getting tired. She felt she had put enough distance between those two…elves. They did seem like elves to Charm because she knew none who were that hatful and evil, but they were. Charm finally collapsed next to a tree. They must be far behind, I mean they had to gather all their stuff and.…follow her trail…. but before Charm could reassure herself anymore she had dozed into a thin, nervous sleep.

Mithcharmwin awoke with a start. She had heard someone walking near by. Two someones. Then she spotted one in the low bush ready to pounce like a warg ready for the kill. Charm did a leap from lying on her back, to standing on her feet ready to take off.

"Come now princess, don't try to run again." Madias said with a smirk. "If you come now I promise I won't punish you as much." He laughed as he inched closer.

"Yes do stay and talk awhile" 

Bremnon was now behind her laughing all the while. They both enjoy this brutal hunt. What sick creatures, she was not going to be treated this way.

"Got to catch me first Apanonar." Charm taughted the two elves as she took of to the left of her. (For those without some reference, that is another word for man) 

"How dare you!" Madias asked shrewdly and coldly. "You will pay elf!"

Bremnon just gasped and stood on spot.

Mithcharmwin was laughing to herself. She never got tired of that one. But she soon realised it was a mistake to taught this elf. He was coming at her in a blind furry, ready to tear up a tree if it got in his way. But Bremnon had come out of his trance and ran ahead of charm and when she ran by, he placed his arm out causing Mithcharmwin to get a major cloth line. She laid face first on the ground moaning.

"Owwwww! What sort of fighting is this?" But before she could complain more about unfairness and calling Bremnon a wimp for not fighting head-on, Madias had her pined with his knee and unsheathed his blade. The searing, slow pain was passing through Mithcharmwin's arm again; she looked to see the blade cutting somewhat deeper and slower, not once but twice. Charm winced. She waited for the pain to stop but he was going so slowly! She also knew if she struggled he would lose grip of the dagger and slip on her arm of repay with another slash.

"You take awhile to learn, milady. You will now travel bound hand and foot, and closely guarded."

There is not much to talk about Charm's trip to Madias kingdom, yes kingdom, but that her arm seared with pain and was never left alone, so unless you want drolling out boringness, I'll skip to say that no one really talked the whole while and what little spirit the wild Mithcharmwin had was gone and slowly become more scared of Madias, but she would not give in that easily. 

But this is what Madias wanted; she was starting to weaken. He noticed this, even though he could tell she tried to hide it, because every so often she would flinch when he moved quickly and wince when he withdrew his dagger.

"Welcome to your new home my Queen." Madias said with a sigh as he looked over his realm from the top of a hill. 

"Queen?" Mithcharmwin let it roll around in her mouth and head. What was this creature up to?

A/N: myhhahaha! Cliffhangers are so fun! Well here's another chapter, longer then most of my other ones. Hopefully that's a good sign. Lol. Well got to go la…."hey! Why do you keep letting me go, they I just get caught again! Are you sick minded or something?"

"Heh…by Mithcharmwin! Got to go!"

"Come back! I'm not done with you yet!"

 Lol, later days!  


End file.
